Sleeping With Ghosts
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Well, I cant really say, you just kinda hafta read, and please review...I think its good. QuatrexTrowa! yaya! Romance/mystery/fantasy/supernatural
1. Pact

Sleeping with Ghost.

I wanna try something new here...and this is going to have Chapters added to it...so...enjoy, please...

I wanted to dissapear that morning. I woke up to the sounds of rain and Thunder, with a visual aid of lightning. I was an Ex-Piolet. the sounds of a storm...leaves me in shambles. I always think theres a bomb going off. Or one of the Gundams taking a hit. the lightning makes me retreat under my covers. no, this was not the reason I wanted to dissapear, however horrable, not the reason. no, the reason was because when I looked over to my left...he wasent there. again. there was a note. "If it was up to me, I would have never walked out."  
Fuck him. yeah thats right...FUCK him. unlike me my ass! its all I am any more. I threw the covers off and angrly got myself out of bed. I stormed from the room, even the thunder seem to quiet as to not get a scolding from me at this point. tell the rest of them.  
I make my way into the kitchen and sit at the table, and just put my head in my hands. What am I going to do, and yeah, I'm asking YOU! what?  
I wanted to find him, and just tell him to shove all his promises up his ass with the rest of himself, tell his head I said hello. I'm getting so SICK of this, this...go here, go there...crap. Why, you ask, is that a bad thing? well, because I'm here and hes there. he made a me a promise, and we took a vow...and I'm here with that vow, and hes out there playing solder with the others. Sally dosent need us, I'm proof. here, let the little one go...hes a liability...a fucking plastic bag on our plans, a fucking curse.  
I got shot. I know, let me finish, I got shot...alot...I was about to die when Trowa said he loved me, and wanted me around. and I woke up. he made a vow, or took a vow...or something....he should be here!  
and that note...its the same one! all the time! Every morning, and some mornings, he'll be there, but act like I'm not. he talks to me at times, but, he never listens. hes really gone down hill....  
I hear the door open and who enterd was Duo and Trowa. "I dont know, its odd...I dont say I dont belive you, its just odd, thats all." Duo said to Trowa. the two were going to walk past me when I jumped up. "Hi babe!" I say, I'm trying, which is more than hes doing, or maybe I'm just a big fat catch 22...Saying I hate him, and I'm mad, but when he walks in the door, I just want him to see me, I'm lonly really...  
He stops walking and looks my way. I smile. "Trowa? you ok, what is it.....Oh come on dude, please, let it go! its been a year..." what the hell Duo! you let it go...what was he talking about? Let what go? Whats been a year? "baby, can we talk?" I reach out and grab his hand, he pulls away, then rubbed the hand I touched. "I'm telling you Duo...I know it sounds crazy...but..."  
"You need to talk to someone...." Duo said.  
"Talk to me! BABY! TALK TO ME!" I yell, FUCK THIS! I'm so sick of this. I slam my hand down on the table. Duo and Trowa jump then look at one another. "See, now am I crazy, hes trying to talk to me!" Trowa said. "you're damn right, no listen here...I cant take this anymore, eather we start talking, and getting along, or you walk...or I walk...or we both do."  
"Wow..." Duo said interupting me. "Could have been the storm." I roll my eyes, that Duo is a bad influence. I open the fridge to get something to drink. "It happens all the time..." Trowa said walking over and shutting the fridge befor I could reach my hand in. Duo looked shocked, I did too. he did it to me all the time. "sometimes I come home to all the cupboreds open and shit." he said. "Thats me cleaning." I say to him, and he looks my way! "Yes, hello! remember me? its me, Quatre! just me again...wanting my lover to look at me..." I say putting my hands on my hips. "Man, I dont know, its a good trick." Duo said. "HA! I wish it were!" Trowa said. What were they talking about?  
how hard was it to acknoladge me? "I dont know..." trowa said finally. "Lets just get lunch, and go." "Oh! so now you're just going to leave! thats nice! I hate this Trowa! look at me! LOOK AT ME!" the clock fell off the wall, who did that? the storm. Trowa and Duo jump again. "SEE!" Trowa shouted. he picked up the clock then looked around. "What? What do you want me to do?" he was talking to me. "I want yo to listen when I talk baby, I want you to look at me...I dont want Duo here...not all the time. and I want us to start getting along, I want you to start talking to me-"  
"Trowa?" Duo interuppted me again....I could kill him...  
Trowa looked over at Duo. "Dude...I know...but look at whats going on. I dont think he knows hes dead."

WHOS DEAD?

I felt rushed. and I had tunnle vision.  
"Trowa? whos dead-"  
"Nah, thats not true." Duo said.  
"yeah, I mean, he probable thinks I'm acting this way becouse I dont care, or something...thats why I try and talk to him...all the time...

no.........

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout. the lights went out. some one needs to fix that...or was it the storm? or was it me.......  
"see." Trowa said again. "Storm." Duo said. "you of all people know." Trowa said to him. "you're the one who's supposta know about death, and here you are being a skeptic.....not like you Duo...not like you at all." "I never said I didn't beleive you, I'm just...testing you. what else goes on?" he asked and Trowa looked around the room. "Baby?" I smile, there we go. "Yeah?" I ask. "Quatre, if you hear me...fix the lights..." Duo laughed. I smerk, thats an easy one. I clap my hads twice. TADA! lights.  
Duo looked amazed. then...odd. "I dont know, that was cool...but...could be a trick." Trowa lowerd his heah and sat down. I rush to him and place my hands on him. he shiverd. "Why would I go this far out of my way just to pull a prank...and ferther more..why would I involve him. You know how I feel." he said. "I know." Duo said, "I'm sorry." So, that was him?" he asked. "Yeah, it was me!" I say. "you know what Duo, I would like for you to leave." I say walking over and opaning the door. "Out." I say. Trowa looked over. as did Duo. "Close it, babe, you're letting in all the cold air." I slam the door. "Fine!" I say, "forget you." I leave the room, hearing, "That was pretty cool...." I lay on the sofa. What the hell just happend in there? he was ignoring me for so long, and now he wanted to bark orders at me. was he showing Duo how 'devoted' I was. whats next, if I dont make him his lunch he'll strike me? god damn.... I jump up and rush back into the kitchen. "HEY! I am not you're little TOY! you hear me Trowa! YOU HEAR ME!" Trowa looked up. "Lets get a move on." Duo said. "Let me go with you!" I say, rushing to the door. "I'm fine now. I feel no pain baby! you're not leaving untill you tell me you love me..." I hold the door. Duo got up and tried to open it. "Hey, uh, door stuck?" he asked. "you're an ass." I say to him. "No." Trowa said softly. "he'll do that sometimes when he dosent want me to leave."  
"Who, Quatre? so, hes holding the door? or what?"  
"Uh, yeah you idiot!" I say.  
"I guess...." Trowa said. "look, I know I'm always gone, and back then, you would have been going with me...but..." Trowa looked at the table cloth. "I know, ok, and I'm sorry...you cant go, and I have to. I'm sorry, but you know I love you. I always will."  
"Thats better," I say opeaning the door. "Now go get 'em baby!" "This is so crazy. Have you tolled anyone else?" Duo asked. "no, they would think I was nuts!" Trowa said getting up and grabbing some of his things, like his keys and his pack of smokes. he started a year ago, when I got out of the hospital. "Maybe not. maybe if you showed everyone what you're showing me?"  
"Crazy." was all Trowa said as he walked out of the door. he turned and looked strait at me, he dose it every no and then. "Dont worry, I'll be back."  
the next think I heard made me lose my mind....  
"How will he ever know hes dead if you keep talking to him. maybe thats why he wont leave."

WHAT!

I was pasing all day. couldnt remember the last time I had any thing to eat...I wasent hungry, cant remember the last time I was...  
The door opend. I rush to the living room, when did he start coming in the front door? I get in and stop. he was in here, along with the other guys. and some old lady. she looked right at me. "hes here." she said Heero scoffed. "I'm sure he is." he said softly. Trowa placed a hand on him in a rough manner. "Shut up!" he said. "Hey baby, whats going on, whos this?"  
"My name is Alexandra, I'm here to talk to you, and help you." What? What the hell? "Help me?" I say. "yes." she said. "Whats he saying?" asked Duo.  
"I'm saying I wanna slap the crap out of you!"  
She turned and repeated what I said to him. "You deaf?" I ask him. "Quatre..." she said. "I would like to talk with him alone please."  
"Sure." Trowa said, he and the guys left.  
when they were gone, she looked over at me. "Why are you still here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think you know. You have something you need to do before you can cross over?"  
"Cross over?"  
"Into the light."  
"I dont need to cross over."  
"yes you do, its so much better there..."  
"Not really...I dont need to cross over because I'm not dead...I need you to talk to Trowa, because he wont listen to me anymore."  
"Thats part of the reason I'm here."  
"Yeah, now do your job, I suppose I'm paying you."  
"no need."  
"well how sweet of you to do it for free..."  
"I see, you have no idea?"  
"Uh...huh?"  
"I cant make this any nicer...My dear, you're dead..."  
I look up. DEAD?

I look down at my chest. "NOO! QUATRE!" Trowa shouted, running to my side. I drop. the pain in my chest and the blood on my hand ment somthing was wrong...

I look over at her, then place a hand on my chest...  
"Well, thats not fair..." I say. she just smiled. "Its ok, please dont be scared."  
"I'm not, jsut a little confused....Hold it...If I'm dead then how...."  
"this is my job, I can see and speek to the dead."  
"Oh, and here I thought you were a relationship therapest." I say. and she giggled. "I like you. you have such life-"  
"So t speek." I say. and another giggle escapes her.  
She called everyone in. "I want you to say what you want, he can hear you, I'm just here to translate."  
Duo stept up. "Wow...I never really talked to someone dead befor. ok, so whats it like?"  
"I feel tingly..." I say. She repeated it.  
Duo laughed.  
"Trowa, I'm sorry...that over the past year, I've been driving you crazy...now I undersatnd. and I want you to know that I love you." she repeated.  
"I thought we were having problems...now I know..." She repeated.  
Trowa looked like he wanted to cry. "Can I talk to him alone..." he asked the guys, the left win agreeance.  
"Gods, I love you baby...and I knew you were there. every time...I know...you're there. and I miss you..." he began to cry.  
"Baby, please dont...please...I know. and I miss you too....I'm scared..." she repeated. "dont be." he said. "I bet, wherever you go, will be an amazing place."  
"Dont you sare say Heaven..." She repeated. "He always did hate Relegion..." Trowa said. and she smiled. she looked over at me. "Are you feeling ready to go?"  
"No." I say. "I mean, do I really hafe to?" She nods. "What if I want to stay here? why cant I?"  
"you just cant."  
"Whats going on?" Trowa asked. "He wants to stay." she said and Trowa laughed, "Baby, dont do that. ok...dont. I love you, and I'll miss you, but heres the thing, you dont need to stay. Befor you know it, I would be joining you..."  
"Not in Heaven?" she repeated.  
"no, not in Heaven..." he said with a giggle.  
"I dont think you get it. I have nothing to finish...You;re the closest to Heaven I ever want to be...I just want to be with you...be by your side. I dont want to leave. Please..." she repeated, then turned to me. "What do yo mean?"  
"I mean, theres nothing I want to do, nothing I have to do...I never did."  
"then you should be gone...to the other side, it should have happend the moment you died....this is amazing..." She said turning to Trowa. "His love for you is the only thing tieing him to this world. he wont leave without you...you two were supposto go together? he just said."  
"Oh, wow, yeah...I forgot about that..."  
"maybe thats it..." She said turning back to me. "Thats it, you two made that pact, but, its broken, so go." she said harshly. "I cant." I say simply. I was going to stay no matter what! to be with him.  
"There is a way..." I turn fast. Who the hell was he?  
"Who is that?" she asked.  
"Whats going on?" Trowa asked. "Theres someone else here...some young boy..." She called everyone in the room.  
"Whats your name?" she asked. The boy looked her way with a smirk. "Solo." she repeated. "Bull shit." Duo said, he had hate in his voice.  
"a young boy, with blond hair, long...hair." She looked over at Duo. He was blinking a few times. "Hey...whats going on Snot Face...you got to tall to give a noogie to." She repeated, and Duo had to sit. "What did yo mean a second ago, What way?"  
"I'm here all the time...With him, my Second. and you can be here all the time to, its called being a Watcher. or...what..." She stoped repeating what he said. Then turned to the guys. "I would like to speek with them alone, again please."

"Whats a watcher?" She asked interupting Solo.  
"Uh, what I just said, a guide, they grant it when the love you have for someone wont alow you to leave this relm." I could tell hes been dead a long time...he knew all the terms and everythng...  
"I wont leave Duo, not until he can join me, we had a deal. I cant cross over...Its impossable. and I think you would be a wonderful candadet, to add to our grupe!" he said. "What grupe?" She asked. "Like..Wufei's Wife...Meiran Long..." He said. I heard here from the other room, so I thought. "Wufei, could you come in here please?" He enterd. She was not with him. "Meiran, its ok...I think he would make a good asset to the team..." Solo said.  
"What do you want?" Wufei asked. "Whos Meiran Long?" she asked. Wufei looked shocked. "Lets say I do believe you, even so, Quatre has no idea she ever existed, so how do you?" "Shes with you." She said. "Wouldnt I like to believe it..." Wufei said.  
"Hes always this hard headed, Ma'am." She said. Alixandra smiled. "I see, she's very polite, and you're a hard head."  
"More like a donkeys ass." she said, and I laughed.  
"I see, I have stubled opon something truly amazing...A grupe of spirits that follow everyone around...because of a pact."  
"This is crazy." Wufei said. Meiran yanked on his hair a little. all he did was scratch at the back of his head. "That was her." She said.  
"no, that was my band becoming to tight...happens all the time."  
"Or it could be that I just pull your hair all the time, because you're an ass." She said. The old lady did not repeat everything she said. "I dont think so..." Wufei started. Solo pulled on my sleave. "So you wanna join? you made the pact with Trowa." "you know his name?"  
"Not hard to miss."  
"I hope you wont mind staying." Alix said to Meiran.  
"Not at all." She said politly. Wufei was storming of making way about how the women was a Qwack...  
"So, you aswell made that pact?"  
"Indeed, plus, I could not leave Chang all alone...he wouldnt know what to do with himself..." She said with a giggle. "What about Heero?" I asked Solo.  
"His is still alive." he said. "Relena?" I ask. And I got the other two to nod. "Oh...no...dead or alive...we're stuck with her?" The room laughed. "Indeed." said Meiran. "she is very annoying."  
"So what now?" I ask. "Just say yes to the next question I ask." said Solo.  
I nod.  
"Do you wish to stay here with your loved one. to never leave there side, because thats the pact?  
"Yes."

I was in, and this was gunna be fun, making new friends...and staying where it counts....  
I lower my eyes...I knew nothing would be the same...just, better.........

I hope this went well, I'm sorry about the misspellings, I can speak englesh, I sware! my spell check did not want to work!

Quatre: I already have ideas for the next chapter!

Duo: calm down, and...dont take my spot...

ok...anyway.....

Duo: I mean it...back up!

Quatre:...make...me...


	2. The Fun Part

Quatre: Lookin good!

Duo: I'm not kidding Quatre, if you dont get out of here...

Quatre: hey! this stories about me! so leave me alone

CALM DOWN!

Chapter two got reposted. I got booted of the computer right after I posted it the forst time. so I'm sorry! anyway. here it is.

I reached over and placed my hand on his taned skin. he twitched but did not move. "The best way to comunicate is when they sleep." Said Meiran. I looke over at her. Trowa was a very light sleeper. when someone was in the room he could tell. yet here he was sound asleep. I was dead. "What do I do?" I ask. "Simple, you just talk. he can hear you."  
"So he can hear us?"  
"No." Said Solo. "You hafta connect with him first before he can hear you."  
I look over at Meiran. "I thought you said it was simple!" She shrugged. "Eh, I dont know...Chang sleeps with Music on..."  
"yeah, you want to make sure its quiet. get in bed with him...and just wisper what you want in his ear...He'll start to dream about you. My mom would do the same for me when I was alive. I know that now...."  
The two began to leave the room. I thought back to my weird dreams I would have about my mother...it was her. I wanderd if I could see her..like go find where she 'floats' or something. There was a tone of stuff I needed to learn.  
I layed down next to him, Proping myhead up on my arm. I look on him his soft lips twitched slightly and he smiled. I place two hands on the sides of his head. I close my eyes. "I'm here..." I say. "I know." he said in mermer. my eyes shot open and I just stare at him. well, eather it works, or I did something wrong...GOD I hope I didn't do it wrong, I cant afford to fuck up! Not this! "You know?" I ask. He mumbled an "uh huh."

"Well, what now?" I ask. an "Idontknow..." tribbled out of his mouth. I wonderd at that point if Duo ever talked back to Solo. I did not want to stand out on my first day Of really living. I leaned in over his ear. "I love you." I say. "Loveyoutoo" he mummbled. "I know...."

I layed there with him all night just talking. sometimes he would respond, and other times he wouldn't. I just said all the things I kept to myself in life. how I felt about this, and how I dislicked that....I even tolled him about The time my neghbors dog humped my leg, and how I had to be in therapy for it...  
When morning came, he woke up, rolled over, and looked at me. I touched his arm, and he rubbed the area...then stoped. I tolled him last night that if he ever looked at me, I would touch his arm, and that touch would be so cold. "Oh my god....I'm looking at you? you're there?" I touch his lips, that he promply licked afterwords. that was a yes. Thank the gods he believed in all this! he was big on dreams and sighns. he looked over at me, and layed down. "Are you still there..." he licked his lips then smiled. "Good morning..." he licked his lips again, I said it back...in my way. I wanted so bad just to hold him, and lay there and listen to the early morning birds...I could hear them, but could he? What is he going to do without me! he'll never listen to them! hes so stubborn. I get up and tap the window. He jumped. then looked. "What? outside?" I tap his hand "Window...No...uh...BIRDS! right?" he licked his lips. "I know ok, I hear them. I listen to them every morning, I sware!" he said. I crossed my arms. time was passing by. I pull the sheets a little, I was starting to feel tired. "I know, I'm getting up." he said, and he did. I had to sit down, I was really feeling tired...not sleepy, no, like I was about to just pass out. Solo came in the room. "Hey, how was your night?"  
"I feel funny..." I say softly. "You're tired. to much of a good thing I guess." he laughed. "What do you mean?" I ask. "When you stay up all night-"  
"Like...whoe...you saying I need to sleep?"  
He sighed with impatience because I interrupted him, he seemed so wise. "Yes, I am. you still need sleep, because that little sighns game you play takes energy, and if you dont have it, good luck getting out of the jellatanous state."  
"What?"  
"I suppose I'm going to hafta get used to calling you 'slimer' huh?"  
"I'll turn into goo?" I ask. another sigh. "Look, get some sleep. you can get back to all this when you wake up."  
I open my eyes and look over to my right...No Trowa....I jump up. NO! wait....I'm dead....  
I laugh at myself and get out of bed. so, Sleep, check, conversation with Trowa, Check...what now...  
I enter the Kitchen and smile big, I would have never seen this a year ago. The guys sitting around the table eating. God I missed cooking...and eating...hovering over his sholder, stood Meiran, she was looking on like a hawk. then there was Solo, on the floor under the table with his mouth open. it happend. Duo dropped somethig, it looked like a veggie. well, that it was. "Whats going on?" I ask Solo stood up his midsection being cut in half by the table. he placed a finger over a nostral, then shot a Pea from his nose. "hey." he said, then walked through the table. "That was gross..." Said Meiran. I laugh. it was gross, but oddly funn, that noone else saw it. they had no idea. I had a new grupe. Kinda an "inside joke" grupe of friends. we did things, no one else could see...and it was the best! I felt I liked being dead, now that I knew I was....Wufei looked up. "I tell you...That lady yesterday, freaked me the hell out."  
"You know whats odd." Trowa said. "Whe was blind." everyone looked up at him. "No way." Duo said. solo got right in his ear. "Yes way!" he said quickly, as he danced around. "I'm bored."  
"Go to the dog park and couse trouble there." Meiran said as she looked back into Wufeis ear it seemed. "The dog park...PHEee! nah, I want something fun...Or I'll Run away!"  
"Run away then." She said. "FINE!" he yelled. he ran full blast at the door...it wasent open...I went to say something, but it was too late, he was going to run right into it...he went through it...  
I breath a sigh of relief. "scared me..." I say when Meiran looks over at me. She smiles. "yeah, he'll be back when he gets hungry." "Really, I mean, because I never get hungry..."  
"Did you eat a few hours befor death?"  
"yes."  
"There you go." she said, "Me too, I never eat."  
"But Solo dose?"  
"yeah, he died of hunger."  
"Oh how sad..." I say, then look over at Duo. He was in that catagory as a kid. he grew up with Solo...So that ment he was one of the hundresds of hungry kids out there...one in one hundred war orphens...poor Duo...  
"Well, yes. and No..."  
I look over at her.  
"Hes dead, sure, and he feels the hunger from time to time. but, now he is not suffering for it. he needs to only have something small...." flicked the pea in my direction. "...in his stomach for a moment, then he gets rid of it. and hes good for a few hours. you can eat if you want, but why would you. eh, if you want to play pretend, you can...you dont need to eat, but if thats something you would like to do to make yourself feel alive, go on ahead. Solo dose the same from time to time."  
I nod. "Data stored." I said with a smile as I tap my temple. "So, Trowa talked to me last night, he heard me."  
"he did! Thats great, you two are so cute! SO...you guys talked!"  
"I came up with a system...watch this...." I went over to him. he was chatting with Heero. he seemed more happy now that he knew I never left. I touched his hair. he stopped talking and looked up. Meiran clapped her hands a little. "Yeah?" he asked me. I blew a little puff of air at him. The guys were lookeing at him funny, but he ignored them. He just laughed and waved. "say hi..." I say to her. She walked over and touched his hand. "Oh wow..." he said shifting a little. "What are you doing?" Wufei asked. "comunicating with the dead!" he laughed out loud! "This is amazing, you hafto try this."

"I dont believe in it." Wufei said. and Meiran pulled his hair. I jump back into action. I had it! it was perfect!  
"I have an idea." I say. "But we'll have to do it tomorrow."  
"Whats the idea?" she asked.  
"you pull his hair, allot....untill he gets it...and I'll tell Trowa tonight about it, and what he needs to do! you think you could do that?" I ask. "Easy!" she said, reaching over and pulling on his rat tail. he sighed and pulled his hair tie out. "Whats wring?" Duo asked. "I need to cut my hair...." Wufei said. I giggle. "Not now!" I say. and she smiled. "Oh but its so much fun!" she says. I giggle.  
I couldnt wait...


	3. The Ghostly Trio

AHHA! yes, Chapter 3! I hate chapters, I never know when to end them!

We were outside. the Ghostly Treo. Meiran laughed about it when I tolled her that. She seemed so much like a mother. like the Voice Of Reason...Or something. she seemed very calm, yet she was not opposed to yanking someones hair to get her point across. She loved Wufei. She would sit and tell me about all the times they had. She tolled me things about Wufei that NO ONE knew, and if he ever found out I knew...somehow...he would kill me...JOKE! that was a joke! She watched over Wufei with loving eyes. making sure he did as he was supposta!  
I looked over at Solo, he was 11 when he died. not a little kid anymore, but not an adult, he was sereous at times. to grown up to be that young. If he were still alive today, he would be Duo's age, 25. so he had that mind, in a way. he was still a kid. and he showed it at times. he was impatient with me, and Meiran wasnt. She knew how to handle things. where as he had more knowledge about them. he explained things to me, then got annoyed when I did them wrong, or when I asked questions, then she would come in and better the situation...by being patient. maybe I explained it wrong..my mind fluters...its weird. When I died...I just...fell asleep, then woke up...thinking it was a bad dream. me getting Shot. but I tingled all over, like my whole body was asleep...like when your leg dose...but my body did it...I remember the day I woke up from the ordeal. I woke up in bed, not remembering if they had let me out of the hospital. Trowa was facing me, and crying, he smiled. "I love you!" he said. I replied to him, but he just closed his eyes and cried. I thought, all that time, there was something wrong with him...something...but it was me.

Solo looked over at me, he was busy standing on one foot, but he stoped. "What?" he asked as he made his way to us. "So this is what you guys do when they leave? just wait..."  
"Unless they need us." Meiran said. "how do you know?" I asked. and it was a legetament question...but Solo sighed. "Hey...easy, remember, hes one of them. he had no idea, and missed out on alot of training..." Meiran said. great, training...dude, even in death I cant escape it. atlest Theres no gient robots to play with. yeah, now that I'm dead...let me tell you...I HATE THE GUNDAMS! they were skilled, but stupid!  
I liked being here, in my clic. my grupe. it was like an odd little family. there was so much I needed to learn from them...  
"Don't matter, he should just know."  
"Just because you knew the moment you awoke, dosent mean everyone will...like me, fool!"  
"nah, you knew you were going to die, same here! thats how we knew what to do, for the most part. Plus I just hate explining shit! I have ADD!" he said, with that he took off in another direction.  
I looked at her. "how did you die?" I ask. she smiled and took a deep breath, the breeze flowed into her nose. "I took Changs place..." she said. "Meaning?" I ask. she laughed and layed down. "Meaning, I took his place. in battle."  
"Oh..." I say. What? from what I heard that was illigal.....  
"our collony was under attack. And Chang was in the bathroom, of all places...ha. we needed a pilot...so, I was next in line. being his wife and all. I wasn't as good of a worrior as he was, so...I..as you would say...Bit The Big One." I laughed. "So you knew then?"  
"Well, in a way, yeah. I sent myself out there."  
putting yourself in deaths line of view has a few drawbacks...I think. but at the same time...  
"What about you." she asked. I placed my hand over my chest. "Same....I took his place....I just rememberd! We were on our way out of somewhere...and I saw the gun being drawn, and I just jumped...I was hit three times in the chest...and I knew..."  
I looked over at her. She looked so calm, and collected. not like Solo, who was growing more restless by the minit. he was talking to a squerrle in a harsh tone, and trying to scare it. it payed him no mind.  
"So, what happend after you died." I asked her. she rolled to her side. "Well, I remember him freaking out a little. then heading out on his own. I knew every place he went."  
"how old were you when you died?"  
"thirteen." she said softly. she looked sad. she sat up.  
"Could you stop that, he dose not care that you are the Mighty Solo!" she yelled over at the said boy. "Oh but I am..."  
"and for that matter, we don't care that you are the Mighty Solo as well." she concluded. he dropped his head and shoulders. "Dont feel to bad. I dont know The Mighty Solo...." I say. He looked up at me with a glint of playfullness in his eye, he jumped up to his feet. "OOOOH! BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT AND POWERFULL SOLO!" I laughed. "FOLKS TREMBLE WHEN I MAKE MY WAY! SQUERRLES RUN FROM MY MIGHT!" He rushed up to one, it squeeked and darted back up the tree.  
"You had to get him going?" she said softly. "I'm sorry, I couldnt resist! hes cute!"  
"yeah, well..." She stretched. but didnt get to finish.  
"There here!" Solo said. She looked up as did I. no one...  
For another...minit or so, no one. then the car pulled up.  
we sat inside on the floor. the guys pulled out some TV time, as requested by Duo. good ol' R&R I loved it, even if I didnt just come home from a mission. Duo flipped another channel, everyone griped at him. Even Solo. "What! I hate that comercial!"  
"Damn it DUO! you know I love her! I'm gunna marry her!" Solo shot up and rushed the TV. he went right threw, and came back... "ooop...to far." he came back and on Duos feet. he reached down to adjust his shoe. "Damn thes things...I need to get new ones." he said. "Get your hand out of my BUTT!" Solo said. I laughed. If only Duo knew. I looked up at Trowa. he looked down for a moment and I touched his arm. he smiled "Hi..." he said. the guys looked at him. "Damn it Barton, this is getting out of hand! you need to let go!"  
"Why dont you shut up!" Meiran said. She slamed her hand down on his foot. he looked down at Duo. then promptly slapped him in the back of the head. "OW! WHAT? What did I do to you!" Solo was cackling in the corner. Chaous was arrupting beceause of me... "Do that thing I tolled you..." I said to Meiran. she nodded. she pulled his hair. he ignord it, she did it again. he reached up and fiddled with the spot, at that point and time, I placed a finger on Trowas lips.  
"Thats her..." Trowa said, getting the message.  
"You had better stop now...I give you fair warning..." Wufei said. I looked over at Meiran. "Again..." I say. she dose it three more times befor he takes the band out of his hair. "Damn this thing."  
"Say her name..." Trowa said. Wufei shot an evil look at him "Let it go!" she pulled his hair, and he went pail. I had to laugh. damn Wufei...that poor boy. let one thing go astray and his whole world crumbles. "Whats wrong?" Trowa asked, he smiled...assuming She had pulled his hair. "N-nothing, I'm not sure." I touch Trowa's hand. he laughs. I tell her to do the same to him. and she did. he just ignord it. "Ok...Trowa said. "Try his ear." Wufei looked over at him, then flinched. she had flicked him right in his ear. he jumped and lost his shit. "what the hell is going on?" everyone looked his way. "Calm yourself." said Heero. "I know...I should..." he looked over at Trowa. "Stop playing with my head...its not funny..."  
"Whos joking." Said Duo. "Get off my shoes!" Solo laughed. he had his hands on Duos feet, pushing down. "What? really? he believes?" I say. "Oh yeah." said Solo. "we talk." I nod. I look over at Trowa. he was ducking glances from Wufei. Heero got up and made his way from the room complaining that we were weird...or, more like they were weird. "Wufei...you know its her...and you need to sleep without music, tonight, and I promis you'll dream about her." Trowa said. Meiran looked over at me in shock. "Oh yeah..." I bosted. "He hears everything you say?" Solo asked. "I suppose so." I say. "If I do this...IF...and I dont fream of her...you promise, I can kick your ass!" Wufei said. "Yup, its a deal." he said. "Shake on it?" Wufei said holding out his hand. Trowa took it. they shook. I looked over at Meiran, she was smiling big! "I take it you never got to talk to him?" I ask. "No." she said. "Never...theres so much I want to tell him." She looked over at him. "Like how I'm sorry...about the fight we had..."  
"What fight?" Solo asked. ah, somethng he didnt know. I took it no one but the two of them knew.  
I'm glad he asked, I felt it a bad idea...I felt like the two were having a privet moment...  
"That one fight I tolled you about...the one right befor he went to the bathroom."  
"Oh yeah." Solo said. "what was it over?" I aked, now feeling more secure in asking about anything.  
"I really dont know how to put it...I was Pregnant." she said. my eyes widend. I look over at Wufei. He and Trowa were arguing. He knew, she was with child....god...I could never look at Wufei the same. he should have been a dad...right now! he would be...right now. and he had to live with it...with the fact that his wife was with child the day she died...for him...its a wonder he could live with himself...or was he...the more I knew about him, the more he became real to me. the more I understood why he was the way he was.  
"Pull his hair again." I say. she smiled. "are you ok?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I ask.  
"you look pale..."  
"Is that some kinda bad joke!" She laughed. "Indeed it was. but really. are you ok?"  
"My god, he would be a dad...."  
"No, he would be dead." she said. I jumped. my god, she was right....she reached over and yanked his hair one last time, HARD. he shouted over his shoulder at Duo. "Wasent me you ass! get a grip..it was her!"  
"STOP! JUST STOP!" he shouted. and Meiran did something out of my book. she touched his lips. he calmed down. "What...wha...s'going on..." he placed a hand over his lips. he looked ready to cry. "you ok?" trowa asked. "I dont know..." Wufei said softly. "My gods, I havent seen him like this in so long." she said. her smile grew. "His dosile submissive self. the one I love...calm yourself dear...its ok, I'm here...please know that...please try and remember....please..." she reached out one more time. she placed a small hand on his cheek, and a tear fell...and so did she...  
"What do we do with her?" I ask. we were squating by a pile of blueinsh goo. "Nothing, just leave her here, she'll be ok...soon." Solo said. In a way it was funny...she just...plooped into the goo....  
"I'm so sorry this happend." I say to her. "Will she be ok by the time Wufei goes to bed?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. shes strong. I'm shocked you havent become this way."  
"Well, I took your advice..." I said snobishly. holding up my honer and pride for all to see. he smerked. "Good job Noobie." that was his name for me...I accepted it, for now. I liked it in a way. Meiran gurggled and Solo laughed. "Calm down Slimer. its nice not having you around right now Chatty Kathy." the goo moved a little. Solo just chuckled. "I love this!" he said. "Hell, I remember when I first started the sighns...I was a pile of Goo almost every day!"  
"Noooo. not you! not the boss!" I say. "ass hole!" he snorts out. I laugh. "I know. so now what to we do?" I ask. He shrugged. Duo walked inbetween us and right into Meiran. "Ow, that had to hurt..." I say. "nah." was all he had to say. he was getting up to follow Duo out. I look back down at her. "again, sorry, I cant help feeling this is my falt." she gurggled and wriggled. I chuckle. "Save your strength."  
I looked over at Trowa, he was eating. as well as the others. Meiran was back to normal and feeling pretty good. and Solo was under the table. Duo looked up, and around. he looked at me then back down. he tossed a peice of chicken shin down. Solo cought it. and eat it. then hocked it up and spit it out. Duo looked back up at me. I gave him a weird look. he put a finger up to his lips. my eyes widned. I point at myself. and he nods. then looked back at his food.

ooooh! Weird...very cool! well, enjoy!

Duo: hey, would you be mad if I tolled you I may or may not have killed Quatre...

Oh I would be very mad...I love him so much!

Duo: Ok, good to know....


	4. Remember Me

Chapter 4 is up..see. uh...Duo, what are you doing

Duo: O.o nothing...just getting some cleaning supplies....

I lifted my head when the door opend. I looked up and smiled at Trowa. I wished I could talk to him right now. I wished he could see me all the time. I missed how it was. even though I was getting used to the way things worked, I hated it. I sit here...day in and day out...waisting time...the only time I ever get to talk with Trowa is through our sighns, and his dreams...for once I would love to touch him with out him pulling away, or shivering. or me turning to goo, its happend now twice. been at this whole "being dead" thing for about a month. and I'm starting to hate it....  
yeah sure, at first, it was fun...now...not so much. I can hardly remember what it was like being alive...remember what Trowas touch was like. What anyones touch was like. I feel like an imagenary friend. I just want to throw it all away. I hate it here...I'm stuck in this house...oh sure, I can go outside...but, I'm stuck there too. I'm distensing myslef from Meiran and Solo too. I know the're worried. Meiran trys to talk to me. I just avert my eyes. she thanks me alot for getting Wufei's head on straight...and Solo trys to make me laugh with his "Mighty Solo" rutien. but nothing works, and maybe I dont want it to. Trowa looked around, then looked sad. "Quatre, you there." I roll my eyes, I was comfortable on my pirch atop the sofa. I sluggishly reach over and swipe his arm. "You ok, you seem upset." he said. "wouldnt you be?" I say to him, he didnt hear the ring in his ear. yeah, people...when you get that little ringing in your ear...thats us...  
I said it louder and he had to cover his head. "Whats wrong babe, tell me." he said putting his finger in his ear and shaking it around. "I mean, you didnt talk to me last night...and you've been slow on the sighns...are you dieing out?" I touch his hand. "You know, like Tink did in Peter...Oh, there you are...No, ok...so whats wrong? are you mad at me? I mean, that would be funny...not you being mad, just the fact...uh, you know what...never mind...."  
I just look over at him. I mean, I love him, but I hated him at this point. I just wanted to slap him.  
Hello, I'm dead, what do you think is wrong! "Gosh, dont be so stupid." I say out loud. he looked around. "I wish we could talk normaly." he said. I yell real loud and touch his lips twice. "Ok, calm down, thats it isnt it...your just bored, and I think I know how you feel, I mean, I dont know...but just thinking...not being able to hold someone close...I mean, look at it from where I am...I cant see you...or hear you...sure sighns are fine, and dreams are great....but I cant touch you, I never know where you are...and really, I'm having a hard time remembering what you look like. so if your upset because you're having a hard time with it, remember me."  
I sit up some from my slouch. he was right. here I am feeling sorry for myself...and all the while, hes without me...in a way...  
"Grow up!" Trowa said. making me jump. "I'm fine with how things are going, as long as you're around, I mean, if you were to move into the light...I would die...and not in the good way..." I wished I could cry...I would be at this point. I wished I could hug him...because I would at this point. I wished I could tell him I loved him, because I would at this point.....  
I swiped my hand across his hair. and he laughed through some tears he had forming. "I love you to! have you turned to goo yet...I dont wanna ware you out..." I touch his hand.  
"Good...look, cheer up, you're here, and I know you get bored, and you wanna leave...I wished you could too. yes, I wish you were here, here...but...I love how things are going." I swiped his hair again. he smiled. "Ditto."

"Are you ok dear." I look over at Meiran. "M'yeah, just having a bad week..."  
"Dont worry about it. it happens to all of us. you just gotta find a better use of your time. thats all." she sang out that last line. I decided to tell her what happend.  
"I think Duo can see me..." I say. She smiled. "What brought that up?"  
"Well, a few weeks ago he looked at me, and when I ponted at myself, he nodded."  
"Duo can...every now and then. he sees Solo more times than hes seen us."  
"how?" I ask. she was walking in a circle in the garden, admiring what Wufei had done with it. "Well, Duo, calls himself...the god of death, right...well, its only because hes been avoiding it for so long, hes had his moments. they say when people have a near death experiance that leads to something more. some people are borne that way, and other aquier it...Like Duo. but his comes and goes, but he cant hear us. only see us, every now and then."  
"very cool." I say cheerfully. "Indeed, I'm just glad you're feeling better. it takes time. You'll get there." she gave me awarm smile. "so what do I do when I have a bad time?" she contenued to smile. "I couldnt tell you...we each handle it diffrently. you need to find your own way..."  
I nod. "Ok..." I say. "I'll try."

I just needed more time...just one more, I could hear Trowa say he was sorry. I was laughing at myself. The goo form pissed me off, but at the same time, it felt funny. like I was swimming in Jello...or something. but I couldnt get out. Solo walked by with Duo at his side. Duo looked down. then over at Solo. "weird...." he said to the boy.  
Solo looked down at me. "Whoe...got to exited?" he says. :shut up you little twit!:  
"you know you're just gurggling...I cant understand you...tell me when you get stronger....I gotta go...Video Games call to me!" he ran after Duo who was way out of the room, making his way to his room. I wanted to play video games...so bad!  
"I wish I knew how to stop it..." Trowa said. I gurggle...

"are you in love with him?" She asked. Wufei was looking out the window at Duo who was making his way in the house. Wufei looked happy to see him. he jumped up and rushed from the room. I looked over at Meiran, she looked sad, but pleased at the same time. "When did this happen?" I ask. "Not sure." she said, "hes been getting real close to Duo latly. I think he forgot what I ment to him"  
"Dont say that. Let him be happy. dont drag him down..." I say, and she swung her head fast to face me. "What?"  
"I'm just saying...If Trowa found someone new, I would be sad, but I would want him to be happy." She slid to a slump on the floor. "I know...you're right....I do want him to be happy, but I dont want him to forget..." she placed a hand on her belly. "Whats it like?" I ask. she just sighed. "I dont know."

"Dinner YES! cant wait! it better not be meat loaf!" Solo was saying as he bounded into the kitchen. I followed, along with Trowa and Meiran. Duo put the plates on the table. "Come on Monkey! make it good!" Solo said to Duo. he just contenued his task. He looked over at Wufei. "What do you want to drink?"  
"Oh, just some tea, you know...I must say, I miss Quatre's Tea..." he siad in a thoughtful tone. I smiled and touched Trowas lips. he laughed. Wufei and Duo looked over at him. "Quatre heard that." Wufei smiled. "Well, good...you know, I had another odd dream last night..." they were all sitting to dinner. Meiran right at Wufei's side. and Solo under the table. me right behind Trowa. "Go on..." Duo said. "Well, she came back...and I still cant get over it..."  
"What did she say?" Trowa asked. he served out some food to everyones plates.  
"a bunch of stuff-thank you-like...how she missed me, but I have a feeling thats normal..." Duo Shot Wufei a quick look that no one but me saw. was he jelous of a dead wife? were they really involved with each other? "And I think shes upset." he finished. "'bout what?" Duo asked glancing again at the other. he was.........  
"I'm not sure, but whats odd is, she loves the garden..."  
"the very garden you and I built together." Duo said, then glanced very quickly at Meiran. her jaw droped. "you little basterd!" she shouted. "I can read lips you know..." Duo said. he was glancing down at his food. "Huh?" Wufei asked. and Duo looked up. "dont worry about it..." the crazyness was cut short when Heero returned from a mission. "Funs over..." Solo said. he then tuggged at Duos pant leg. Duo sneaked a peice of veggie down at him, it soon got spat out. What a waist...I laughed to myself. Heero sat down and Duo passed him a plate all made up. I looked over at the empty spot that used to me my place at the table. Trowa smiled at Heero. "how was the mission?" he asked. "Hell, how were things here. "Hell." I say. Meiran laughed. "pretty good...all in all. Did you get to see Relena..."  
"oh yes, and how is the Queen..." I sang out as I pranced around in a circle. I made some odd quaking noses. "I'm Queen Relena, I'm a duck!" I quicked some more. Solo was rollong on the floor laughing, and Meiran hid her face, she was quivering, I knew she was laughing too. I touched Trowas ear. He looked to his left. "Quatre Says hi." he said to Heero. Heero looked up from fiddling with his food with the fork. "Did he? well, hi." he said. I knew he was trying...that was good.  
"what else?"  
"Thats it, I think hes getting tired, hes been busy today..." Trowa said looking around, I had one left...for once I hoped he didnt look at me. I got lucky.  
"Well, yes I saw Relena...She was busy today too. so we didnt have much time to talk."  
"Thats to bad." Wufei said. Solo looked up at me. "Dont you just love family time?" he asked. I giggled. "more than you know...."

TBC

YEAH BABY! has anyone seen Quatre, he was here erlyer........

Duo: no...not at all...


	5. The New Guy

I know this chapters a little short, I like it that way. and it took me forever to put into words what was going on in my mind, this one was hard because of what was going on. but I can assure you, it will pick up!

I know what you're thinking...why am I banging my head on the ground? well...it started erly this morning....  
"You ok dear?" Meiran asked, I understood her reason for concern. I knew I looked like hell. I felt like it, and if I looked like I felt, She had every right to ask. "I guess..." I say trying real hard to ignore the pain in my head. yeah, dead guy with a headach...I guess the headspliter is coused by the FUCKING ringing in my ears that started that night. I wanderd if I should say anything...but I thought it would go away, and you would think after 6 months I would know everything, and experiance it all, but this was new. I tried everything...from sticking my head in the fridge to...now, banging it on the floor. I hadnt felt like talking to Trowa, I couldnt bring myself to do so. I did it once when he asked if I was ok, I touched his hand for a no. so he hadnt botherd me after. the ringing started out as just a quic thing...then it just...became more presistant....and I figured I was dieing...all over again....  
"what can I do?" She asked as I banged my head. sometimes making contact, other times going through. we had some odd shit under the house...there was my frisbe...funny thing was, I didnt have one. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE GOD!" I yell. I dont know if you know this...but I was in pain...so, justified.......  
She must have left the room, I didnt feel her.  
"Quatre..."  
Trowa was in the room. I closed my eyes...  
"Look at me, please...I need to make this fast...."  
I shot upright. and there was Trowa. "Oh, gods...its good to see you." he said. "What...the hell...are you ...doing here?"  
he turned and I looked. he lay on the floor with the guys around him. Wufei had an adrinalin needle in his hand. Duo was looking at his watch. "Come on Trowa! figure it out!" Heero said.  
"Tell me whats wrong..." he asked.  
"you tell me how that one is possable..." I stop talking and yell. "GOD DAMN THIS BANGING, WHERE THE HELL IS IT COMING FROM...STOOOOOP IIIIIIITTTT!" I drop and cover my head. "Where was he buried?" Solo asked. "Well, the ususal place. the grave yard down the road." Trowa said. "you guys need to get there and see whats going on...could be something wrong over there..." Meiran said. "What do you mean?" Trowa asked. "Well, when you die, you are tied to your body somehow. and if something should be happaning to it, it could take its tole..."  
"Trowa! we're pulling the plug!"  
I look up. Trowa looked worried. "I'm sorry baby..." he said turning to me. "We're gunna fix it...I need to go, befor the light gets here..."  
My god, he killed himself for me...he would die for me, like he said when we got together....he ment it.....Wished I could cry....  
He reached out and grabbed my hand. I nearly did cry. he pulled me close. "I hate seeing you suffer....Ow!" he jumped and looked at his chest, then at himself on the floor. Wufei had stuck the needle in his chest. Trowa looked blurry....  
"I love you." he said. and he was gone.  
He shot up tying to catch hos breath. he hacked and coughed. "Oh my god! I saw him, and I saw...everything...OH MY GOD!" he said covering his face. "Trowa! Whats going on with him?" Duo asked. "We need to go grave hopping!" Trowa said.  
Duo Turned to nothing. "Hey! you're lucky I saw you!" he said. "Lucky we had this idea!" said Wufei. "We look after one of our own, even if hes dead." said Heero. I wished I could have enjoied the reunion...really. but...I stay huddled on the floor with Meiran by my side.  
I dont remember how long they were gone, or what all was going on...for a long time. I lay there huddled in a ball on the floor. I open my eye, one after the other...and look over at Meiran. She smiled. "how are we?" she asked. my head had stoped trobbing, but I could hear ringing still. "Where is everyone?" I ask. Solo made his way over to me. "Out..." he said softly. he looked over at the door. he was worried about Duo for some reason. I could tell. and Meiran looked a little flusterd. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble..." I say. "Oh, just as long as you feel better, we can call it even."  
"NO WAY!" Solo shouted. "No...way, hes got Duo running around a cemetary after hours....you and I both know the ruels. its free game after hours. if something happend....to them...or if they bring someone back...so help me...."  
"Solo...stop." She said softly. "We dont want to scare him."  
"WHY NOT! god damn it Meiran, all you do is baby him! leave him alone! he needs to know! look you! you need to toughen that skin of yours pal...you got a little ringy ding ding in your head! SUCK IT UP! you wouldnt believe half the shit I hear!"  
"What do you mean?" I ask. "What do you think I mean?" he asked. the door nob moved. we all looked over. Heero walked in first along with the others...and....  
"I cant believe that shit! its a god damn sactuary, you cant just dig shit up whenever you want!" Duo grubled as he made his way in. "I'm sorry baby, I hope you feel better soon...we did all we could to stop the guy."  
He was making his way to the kitchen. I sat up to get a good look at our new house guest....


End file.
